twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Adventures (Channel)
Thomas Wooden Adventures, formerly known as TWR Fanatic1, joined YouTube on June 18, 2015. He is good friends with PokeBrick02, DuncanWoodenRailway, Duck N Duncan, TWRProductions4, Rheneas1866, and Coker. His name is Lawrence. Childhood TWR Fanatic1 owned many rare items as a kid. He had them set up on a train table. He had them set up on his train table until he got a Knapford Station when he built his first layout in his living room. Early Beginnings TWR Fanatic1 first began watching YouTube videos back in 2008. He watched users such as ThomasWoodenRailway, PercyNo6, Waylon8tor , TRAINSARECOOL2, MilkTankerMedia , and HenryisGreat15. He made some other earlier videos but most of them were never put on his channel. He first made a remake of Coal in 2010 that was uploaded on his channel. However, it was five years later before he decided to create a YouTube channel. In 2012 he made an episode called Murdoch, Henry, And The Express. In December of 2014, he made another non-uploaded video called "Gordon And The Viaduct". It was never uploaded. Thus, TWR Fanatic1 was born. First Videos The first video uploaded was the premiere of his series, Tales From The Sudrian Rails. It was titled Thomas And The Trucks. Soon, more videos were uploaded and Season 1 of the original series was finished. The movie was titled Sudrian Takeover. It was uploaded, but was shortly deleted, along with all of Season 1. Big Changes The new Season 1 was made in October. The first episode was titled The Derek Drama. The episode was originally made just to see how the fans would react to the new series, and the reaction was good. TWR Fanatic1 was back and making videos. The 3rd episode included content from DuncanWoodenRailway, and it was shortly deleted. Movies TWR Fanatic1 made his first movie in April of 2016. It was originally supposed to be made in the summer of 2015, but the first series got canceled. There was no Season 2 movie, but he made a Season 3 movie, titled "Revenge of The Ten". Absences TWR Fanatic1 first left in January of 2017. He had left for short 2-month periods before, but this time, he left for a whole year. In January of 2018, he returned but left again in July. He packed up all of his wooden railway items into bins and left them in his basement. Suddenly, in June of 2019, he returned for good. He has been going on strong since. Locations As of July 1, 2016, TWR Fanatic1 moved into his room to make his layouts, as opposed to his living room. The remainder of season 3 was filmed there. He also filmed Season 4 in it too. He filmed the first 3 episodes of Season 5 and then he left. Returning TWR Fanatic1 returned on December 23, 2017. He announced that he would expand his layout and add a narrow gauge layout. He also announced that he would be taking title suggestions. Series TWR Fanatic1 had his first series in the summer of 2015. It was canceled and a new series was produced in September. This series was used for a while, until the summer of 2019, in which a new series was started again. Twitter TWR Fanatic1 has been on Twitter ever since June 28th, 2015. He was hacked near the end of 2015 by MrDankEngine. The first person he revealed this to was Poke'Brick02 over a Skype call. Category:2015 Category:Active Members